Coffee Dancing
by BurningExistence
Summary: Emma enjoys dancing and making coffee - with magic. But then Regina breaks her concentration, and the two women laugh and have fun together. Prompt given on Tumblr. One shot/mini fic.


**A/N: This story came from an anon prompt I did on Tumblr that said, "I knew it!" You are more than welcome to follow me there at: burningexistence. I don't own anything affiliated with OUAT. I wrote this piece to the song called, "Lane Boy" by Twenty One Pilots. Hope you enjoy –BurningExistence**

Coffee Dancing

The spoon stirred through the coffee on its own, slowly, circling around and around the mug. Emma bobbed her head to the music and danced her way to the fridge to grab the creamer. Making sure the lid was on tight, she tossed the bottle over her head. It flew through the air toward the mug, sure to send it tumbling to the floor, coffee splattered over Regina's linoleum. But as the music continued, so did Emma's dancing. She lifted her arms in the air, laughed lightly and sweetly to herself, and spun in a circle. She lowered her hands quickly, like she was gesturing for someone to stop, and the bottle of creamer stopped an inch from the mug with the spinning spoon.

"Now," Emma said, a smile slowly forming on her lips, "you tip." With both hands outstretched, she lowered the fingers on her right hand, like she was showing someone her nails, and the bottle tipped over in the air, spilling out vanilla-flavored cream into the steaming mug.

"Nicely done, Emma," a voice said from the doorway.

And to that, the creamer crashed onto the counter, splattering Emma's face in white streaks, and then it tumbled from the counter to the linoleum, spilling across the shiny floors. Emma bit her lip, looked at the mess scattered in front of her, and looked up to the woman in the door. She folder her arms across her chest, leaned back against the cupboards, and shook her head.

"Only you," she said, beginning to crack another smile. "Only you could break my concentration." She left her arms folded and the creamer continued to remain splattered on her face.

"Is that good or bad?" Regina asked, walking into the kitchen and standing at the counter across from Emma. She cracked a smile at the mess on Emma's face, and then she flicked her wrist. The coffee creamer vanished from the floor and the counter, and the bottle sat perfectly upright next to the mug with the still spoon.

"You are messy, dear," Regina laughed.

"Ah great," said Emma. "You'll magic away the mess on your floors but leave my face covered in vanilla?" She unfolded her arms and pushed herself away from the counter. As she looked at the stereo in the far corner of the kitchen, the music suddenly got louder.

"It's fine, I'm dancing anyway," mocked Emma. "Go away, I dance alone." And then she lifted her arms above her head and began to jump to the music, swaying her hips back and forth when her feet touched the ground. After she jumped, she began to turn in circles. First to the right, then to the left. Her hips moved back and forth and her hands, above her head, danced their own patterns into the air.

Regina watched, letting her laughs seep out and fill the noisy room. "My dear Emma, you better stick to the magic." And with that she flicked her wrist again.

The music shut off, and Emma stopped dancing.

"Rude, just rude," Emma scoffed. No matter how hard she pretended to be angry, she began to laugh. "I dance perfectly fine, thank you very much!"

Regina stepped toward her, grabbing her waist. "I think it's the creamer. Maybe it hinders your moves."

"Crap, that's still on my face, isn't it?" Emma lifted her hands to wipe it away. "I'll get it off."

But Regina was too fast. She wrapped her hands around Emma's and began to walk them backwards into the counter.

"Now where's—"

she kissed away the vanilla drops on her forehead

"—the fun—"

she ran her lips down Emma's jawline, kissing away the drops there as well

"—in that?"

Emma lost her words, and what came out next wasn't what she wanted. "Well….no point….creamer….uhm….I think I need my coffee now…." She ran her hands up Regina's arms and cradled the smiling face between shaking fingers. She placed a gentle kiss on Regina's lips, feeling the laughter the woman was holding in.

"I love you, Regina," Emma said, breaking away quickly and returning to her coffee mug. "But you're going to be the death of me."

Regina laughed, shaking her head at the red-faced blonde clutching a cup of lukewarm coffee.

"I won't be, dear. But that coffee will," she said, gesturing to the cup in the woman's hands. "I replaced the filter last night with decaf."

"I knew it!" Emma snapped her fingers and the cup appeared in the sink. "I'm not drinking that crap, we're going to Granny's."

As they both walked hand in hand through the front door, Regina looked at the woman next to her. The woman who was childish, beautiful, patient, giving, stunning, and she smiled. Through years of hardships, they had finally started a new life together. And Regina couldn't feel more grateful, more humbled. _Love,_ she thought, _is an interesting word._


End file.
